Talk:Ancient Dragons of Destruction
Dragons: Crystal drop or not? Is it just me, or does this "Seraph" guardian not drop seraph crystals? Kyuketsu (talk) 09:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Kyuketsu I always get the crystals, but only in third playthrough.Bearald (talk) 13:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) There were 2 legendary class mods that the dragons drop for me. The legendary siren and psycho class mods, the other legendaries are random. Cynthia Dickerson 02:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Odd... I've gotten the Siren, Gunzerker, and Mechro legendary class mods. from them.Bearald (talk) 22:29, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Normal Run Krieg Solo Was able to solo NQ as lv40 Krieg. Pretty difficult. Took roughly 25 - 30 minutes. Lots of attempts. Relied on Mania Tree: Release the Beast, Silence the Voices (5/5), and Taste of Blood (4/5). No Elemental Empathy. Adaptive Shield is favored over the Flame of the Firehawk as the novas will kill your second winds. I used a Resistance Relic for minor resists. Use Buzz Axe Rampage under 33% HP as your primary damage, no specific gun loadout required. 9 Bloodlust / 26 Mania Boost > Healianth > Incinerator > Brood. Get critical hits (aim for the heads, I was doing 190k/hit) and they will go down quick. Try to kill Boost before he gets a chance to increase the other dragons too far. Get Brood to spawn dragons for Second Winds as needed. If you manage your health well and time it correctly, you can keep using Release the Beast almost indefinitely. Never use a normal Buzz Axe Rampage because it doesn't reset the cooldown timer. Killing Boost quickly is the key to this strategy. Also being able to successfully hit with a thrown Buzz Axe is very very useful. Gun drops seemed to cap out at lv35. Omen. No Seraph Crystals. Bunch of purples, kept some. Ended up with +$500k. I know this may not be that remarkable, but I was looking for NQ solo info for Krieg and couldn't find any...maybe this will help someone. With the proper class mod, I could see someone soloing this Normal run raid as low as 38, though I was unsuccessful.Vormov (talk) 06:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Normal Solo Siren 50 I saved all the raid bosses for last, so I'm probably overleveled for this, on normal mode. Harmony tree (mostly), with a high-cap shield and 200+ regen Nurse mod. Self-preservation is the name of the game. All my gear is Lvl 50 stuff from the Golden Chest, so pretty good damage output. My basic strategy was to hangout by the Defense Shrine. Standing between the columns keeps most incoming fire (no pun intended) off you. Dragons that land on those extended platforms sometimes get stuck and can't reach you with melee attacks, making for easy targets. I used a non-elemental SMG at range and a non-elemental Shotgun when they got close. Killed in this order: Healianth > Brood > Boost > Incinerator. I was actually aiming for Boost second, but Brood got pushy. Son Goharotto (talk) 20:25, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Other bosses drop Seraph "Unlike other Seraph bosses, the dragons will drop a scaled down Seraph item on lower difficulties" Other bosses can still drop Seraph. In TVHM I had Hyperius drop one on me yesterday (Recher I think, I wasn't paying attention because it wasn't a Norfleet). They may have just been extremely rare previously, but now that the drop rate for legendaries has increased it may have also increased this drop rate. Kgk4569 (talk) 14:01, June 3, 2015 (UTC)